The Time Hacker
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Robin, from the year 2050, came back to prevent "the Incident" from happening but as "the Incident" draws closer, three villains from the future come to take him down. Struggling to protect JL from the shadows, Robin is finding it harder and harder to hide his true identity while pretending to be someone he's not. But Robin doesn't know that everything's going to be revealed . . .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I had finished the main story line for the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time game when this idea hit me: what if Dick was from the future? As far as I know, no one has done this plot. (I'm aware that in the second season, there's this kid from the future but I haven't watched the second season AT ALL. So if there are any similarities, they're just a coincidence. The only reason I know about the kid from the future is because I was reading an YJ fanfic where an author had asked if people thought if it was cool or not.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!

FOR THE PEOPLE WHO'VE PLAYED THE GAME OR POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: EXPLORERS OF SKY- Please, when you review, don't ask me about what I'm going to do about the ending or mention how the games end. I don't want it spoiled for people (that and I'm not sure if I'm going to end it like it does in the games). So if you have a question about the ending, PLEASE PM ME. I'M BEGGING YOU!

Note- Yes, I know that I should be writing the newest chapters for my other fanfics but I want to get this idea (and my other fanfics) done before school starts so I can just focus on school. If you wish to have more details on the matter, PM me.

**Prologue**

"_Richard, you know what to do to prevent the future, correct?"_

_Richard nodded, his face dripping with adult-like seriousness. "Yes, sir."_

"_Remember what will happen if you fail. Remember what's at stake."_

"_Of course."_

"_And remember your training. Don't let your enemies get under your skin."_

"_I won't. You can count on it."_

" _. . . I'm already am-"_

"_Xaiver, they're here-!"_

"_Elizabeth!"_

_Richard's heart raced as he watched his father start to go up the stairs from the basement where he sat. "Father-"_

"_Go, Richard! Go through the portal before they manage to destroy it! Go before you can't! Go to save-" Richard's father shouted at his son as he ran up the stairs and opened the door that was moments later slammed behind his back._

_Richard wanted to disobey his father but knew if he did, his chance of changing the future would be wasted. That all of his parents' hard work and his training would be in vain. So, with a little bit of sorrow, Richard turned the dial on the grand machine in front of him and walked up the few steps to stand in front of the portal. With each step, Richard's sorrow grew slightly bigger for he knew that when he would step into the portal, his parents would already be dead._

_But he couldn't go rush up there to save them . . . Not when the entire world's future was at stake._

_When Richard stood in front of the portal, Richard heard two loud thuds against the kitchen floor above his head. Shoving his feelings aside, Richard ignored the voices above his head and stepped into the portal that would take him back to the year 2012._

_. . . Or so he thought._

**A/N- **So was that any good . . . at all? I know this idea is a little out there but when the whole plot flashed across my mind a few days ago, I could NOT resist! This was published on 7-9-12 with the length of 649 words.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Note- My chapters will be 500-1,000 words long. There may be a few that are longer or shorter than that. There'll be cliffhangers too._ Italics_ are thoughts.

Note 2- I will only be explaining two theories on time travel later on in this fanfic. And yes, there is a reason why I'm putting quotations around the words "the incident". That will be explained later.

Fun Fact- "wright" means someone who makes or repairs something. (Tell me in your review if you get it later on in this chapter.)

**Chapter 1**

Dick stifled another yawn that escaped his lungs as he paced around his dark room in Wayne Manor, his thoughts going round and round in his chaotic mind. He was tired as you can tell from his yawn but thoughts of the future and other things kept him awake.

_It's getting close to "the Incident" . . . Yet no one from the future has come to stop me. Maybe I've already changed the future just by being here._

Dick snorted softly. If his presence had already changed the future, he would have known because he would have-

_Stop that thought right there, Richard Wright. Just because Mother and Father thought that theory about time travel was the correct one, it doesn't mean that it IS. For all I known, the other theory is correct . . . Hopefully. It's outcome is more likeable._

Dick strained a smile as memories of his parents flashed momentarily through his mind which slightly tugged on his heartstrings. But Dick didn't feel the urge to cry or anything. How could he when he barely knew them? How could he when all he was to them was a way to change the future? How could he when he didn't have a single memory of them actually hugging him?

Heck, BRUCE had been more loving than them!

_. . . Anyway, I need to put my plan into motion. It's only a matter of weeks before "the Incident" happens and if I'm correct, that's all the time I need. That is . . . if no one interferes._

**_Year: 2050, Location: Unknown_**

"What?"

"It seems that the Wrights have betrayed you . . . They sent their son into the past to prevent 'the Incident' from happening."

"I thought that their time machine was a failure."

" . . . They lied."

"They have received punishment, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then the only problem is their son . . . Call Anarky and the others. Tell them what happened and that I have need of them."

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh and make sure to alert the Joker and the others. We need to be prepared if we are to take down Richard Wright."

"Right away, my lord." The man quickly left the dim room to do what he had been told.

As for the man he had talked to, he turned his chair to where the light hit his face which revealed his identity.

It was Lex Luthor.

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 7-19-12 with the length of 521 words.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 2**

Dick sluggishly moved his limbs as he popped his back that was aching because he had fallen asleep in his desk chair. And why did he fall asleep there? Because he had been staring at his small watch that would tell him when someone from the future would drop in. He couldn't help but feel as if something was going to shatter his chance to prevent "the Incident" from occurring. He didn't know how but he just somehow knew that Lex Luthor would send Anarky and the others to stop him. He could feel it in his gut, a feeling he had grown to trust.

_Maybe I'm wrong . . . Maybe I'm just paranoid._

But no matter what he told himself, Dick couldn't banish the feeling as he slowly got dressed. After fixing his tie, Dick grabbed his watch off his desk and slapped it on after configuring the screen to appear as a normal watch. He couldn't afford for ANYONE to find out his true agenda and what the future held for them if he failed . . .

. . . And what would happen if he succeeded.

A glimpse of sadness flitted across Dick's face momentarily as his body froze with his right hand on the door handle. He had tried to forget what the repercussion would be if he managed to save all those people . . . . He tried to forget the pain that would squeeze his heart at the mere thought of the repercussion. His attempts would only last days at a time and his pain would haunt the back of his mind till he was reminded of what fate had in store for him.

It just wasn't fair! He was going to have to pay for doing the right thing, for changing the world's terrible fate to its rightful and better one! He didn't like the repercussion one bit but it was the right thing to do . . . Yes, it was, wasn't it? How could he forget that? How could he forget the future he had grown up in and all the pain that people went through every day?

How could he?

_Maybe because I've spent five years in this time where the world is a much better place and have grown used to being free . . . But I can't afford to get too used to this time . . . After all, I won't be here much longer . . ._

Dick flinched painfully. He hadn't meant to think about that either. He wanted to remain in denial a little longer, to be able to be the teenager everyone knew and loved. He didn't want to have to Richard Wright for just a little longer . . . But would fate give him that? Or would it shatter what little time he had left as Robin?

. . . Dick didn't know.

**_Five Hours Later_**

The bell rang, its noise signaling the students that it was time to switch classes and listen to more teachers go on about stuff they didn't appreciate enough. Dick faked a grimaced as he let the shoulder strap of his bag settle on his shoulder. To other students, his bag would heavy and thus, would grimace at the weight. Of course the bag's weight didn't affect Dick but to appear normal, he acted as if it did.

Then the thing Dick had been dreading for five years happened.

His watch vibrated.

When he felt the vibrations, Dick instantly knew what it meant.

Anarky and the others were finally here.

His peaceful life was over.

Everything was over. His life as Dick Grayson, his life as Robin . . . Everything.

EVERYTHING.

Dick's heart ached as he made his way through the herd of students in the hallway to a nearby restroom. When he was alone, Dick rolled up his left sleeve a little and stared at the watch that said everything that he had hoped it would never say.

His gut was right.

_Why did it have to be right? Why? Why couldn't I have gotten just a few more weeks? Even a few days would have been fine!_

Dick could feel his throat closing with emotions that he would never admit to feeling as his thoughts went round and round. But Dick knew he couldn't dwell on what he wished for himself; he had to ready himself for the attack that Anarky would surely lead.

_But I'm in the middle of school . . . What if they come here? What if they attack innocent people?_

Dick wasn't about to let that happen yet he was in no condition to protect people from villains that were from the future. He would need the weapons he had brought from the future . . . He would need to see Haly, the man he had trusted with his futuristic weapon and secrets.

_I think I saw a commercial about him. I think it said that he's Metropolis. Crap, that's Clark's town . . . Maybe he won't see me if I'm careful._

Dick sighed, his quest settling down on his shoulders once again and for some reason, it felt heavier than it had five years ago.

I wonder why.

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 7-28-12 with the length of 899 words.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I would love to have more and more reviews! XD I hope you're all enjoying this little fanfic!

**Chapter 3**

Clark was never one to snoop in other people's business and to spy on them when they obviously didn't want anyone knowing what they were doing. He definitely didn't like having to tell someone's parent that he had seen their son or daughter doing something unlike them. All of that stuff could get messy and mixed up in no time. Not to mention all the misunderstandings that would happen because he or the parent didn't have all the facts. Needless to say, Clark didn't like being what you would call a tattletale but seeing what was going on at the moment, it was something he would have to do.

It had all been coincidental actually. He had been on his way back to work from lunch when he spotted Dick's black hair among the crowd of heads on the sidewalk. At first, Clark thought he had been seeing things but when the head took a right turn into a dark alley, he knew it was Dick. Only Bruce and Dick would go into a dark alley as their secret identities. After all, if someone jumped them there, they could go all out with their fighting skills. Then they could slip the guy some alcohol so the attacker and the police would assume the guy had just been seeing things.

Even with all that in mind, Clark quickly followed Dick into the alley. Maybe Dick had known that Clark would see him and wished to talk to him. Or at least, that's what Clark hoped because he knew how Bruce would react when this information reached his ears. Clark's mind entertained him with various scenarios as he continued down the alley.

Clark's mind went blank instantly when he saw the alley come to the park where Haly's Circus was packing away their tent and supplies. His mind had come to a blank as he stared at the circus folks packing their things away. Clark didn't understand why Dick had snuck away from school to see his old family when Bruce would have let him skip school for them. He knew that Bruce would never keep Dick from his first family and he knew that Dick knew that also. So why did he have to sneak to see them? Why didn't he obviously not want Bruce to know?

Clark didn't know . . . but he was going to find out.

**_Dick's POV_**

"So what brings you here, Richard?" Haly asked casually to everyone else but to Dick, it had a different question underneath.

"_Are you here for your weapons?_"

Dick smiled easily. "Just here to check up on you. After all, you're getting old, Haly."

"_Yes. Where are they?_"

Haly nodded slightly to show Dick that he understood what he had encoded in his words. "You worry too much, Richard. I'm healthy as a horse!"

"_They're hidden with animals where you suggested and yes, they're disguised as toy horses._"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Sure you are, Haly. Have you been to a doctor to make sure?"

"_Have you made sure that they haven't been damaged?_"

"Of course! The doc told me that seeing as I have no diseases, I should live to be old and gray," Haly replied with a smile, his words telling Dick all he needed to know.

"_Yes. They're in tiptop shape._"

Dick laughed. "That's good to hear! Oh, Haly, I've got to get going. I got a test in my history class that I'm not too sure about."

"_Thanks. I've got to go now. Anarky and them are here._"

Haly gave Dick a big hug which hid how he slipped Dick the toy horses. "See you, kiddo. Good luck on that test! Oh, well, you won't need luck seeing as Bruce probably helped you study . . . He does know about the test, right?"

"_Good luck with your battle. Does Bruce know everything?_"

Dick shook his head as a flash of guilt crossed his face. "No . . . I didn't know how to tell him."

"_No . . . How could I?_"

Haly sighed. "You make everything so complicated . . . But maybe it's for the best. After all, if he knew, he would have made you study for hours on end."

"_Maybe that's for the best. If he knew, he wouldn't let you complete your mission._"

"You're right, Haly . . . I guess I'll be seeing you when you're in Gotham next time," Dick said as he struggled with the fact that he would never see Haly again.

"_. . . If my mission goes well, you'll never see me again._"

Haly smiled with a hint of sadness as he let Dick go. "You never know. You could end up seeing me sooner than that."

"_Your parents could be wrong about the right theory of time travel and the effects of changing history._"

Dick smiled sadly, shaking his head as he turned and started to walk away. "You don't know that, Haly . . . Only I do."

"_You're wrong. They're right and there's nothing I can do about it._"

**A/N- **I was going to make this chapter longer but decided against it. Please review! This was published on 8-13-12 with the length of 898 words.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . . Sadly.

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Last weekend I hurt my wrist and the weekend before I had gotten sick. -_- I SWEAR THE UNIVERSE IS OUT TO GET ME! Please review!

**Chapter 4**

As Dick's feet carried him further away from the closest thing he'd ever had to a grandfather, he felt his pain tear away at his scarred heart. But Dick ignored this pain, unable to do anything else. His pain, his feelings, his life wasn't as important as the fate of the world . . . No, the world was more important. He couldn't pretend that it wasn't because he was the only one who could change the future he had been away from for five years.

This was his destiny, something that he couldn't and wouldn't ever run from. Why, you ask? Because this was his friends' future he literally carried on his shoulders! Their happiness, their LIVES depended on HIM! If he were to give in to his selfish desires, they would never see a happy world. They would never get to live their lives as they've planned and hoped to be.

Dick couldn't be selfish.

He just couldn't.

His friends, his adopted family, the WORLD are more important than his feelings . . .

They are.

Dick gritted his teeth to keep desperate sobs from escaping the confines of his lungs. He couldn't allow himself to give in when he was so close from achieving his object! He couldn't let himself stop three feet from the finish line! If he did, everyone who has risked death to change the future would have done that for NOTHING! If he did, the deaths of his parents would be in vain!

Dick couldn't help but to let a straggled snort of laughter escape his mouth. Those people who had paraded around as his parents weren't even related to him! They were just scientists who-

_Let it go, Dick . . . Let it go. You're not that person anymore . . . They don't matter anymore . . ._

Ah, but if he wasn't that person, who was he? He certainly wasn't Dick Grayson who had died nearly six years ago. No, he had merely replaced that boy with himself, a trained soldier who knew nothing of life and happiness. So if he wasn't Dick Grayson, he must be Richard Wright. WRONG! That had just been another identity thrown upon him to appear as "normal" in his time. Honestly, he didn't have a given name! To the people of the future, he was seen as-

_Again with thinking of things that I'm not supposed to. Do I WANT to make myself miserable? I have a mission to complete and Clark to fool!_

Dick quickly left his dark thoughts behind when he remembered that he was supposed to lead Clark on a goose chase. He smirked as he fumbled with his futuristic weapons to find his mirror image device that would take Clark and most of the Justice League to where the first steps of "the Incident" would take place. Hopefully, the Justice League would take care of that (unknowingly of course) while Dick worked on keeping Anarky and the others busy. But if this plan failed, he had a backup plan . . . Kind of. It mostly consisted of explaining to Batman and the Justice League about the future and his mission but this was a plan Dick didn't want to have to use . . . Because he would have to explain that under his false identity, Dick Grayson, laid a person that was dark and dangerous with no conscience . . .

Where his blood really comes from.

Shaking his head, Dick found his mirror image device and turned it on as he quickly scanned himself with it. Once it had his image downloaded, Dick turned its IPhone-like figure away from him and faced it towards the empty space in front of him. Then, after patiently watching it digitally make a mirror image of himself in his Robin that he had digitally downloaded into it, he turned the device off and looked over his digital copy as he quietly gave it instructions.

"Lead Clark to where the Injustice League goes to get certain . . . materials in 2012. Once he has alerted the Justice League, pretend to drop a map consisting of marked places where the Injustice League will strike next. Make sure to avoid getting captured by the Injustice League and to not get close to the Justice League. ESPECIALLY BATMAN. He'll instantly know you're not me even though we're identical. When you've completed all of this, hide at Mount Justice. I'll make sure to meet you there soon. Is that understood?"

When his mirror image nodded, Dick waved his hand as a dismissal and quickly hid behind the nearest trashcan in the alley till he saw his mirror image get Clark to follow him down the street. Once he was sure that it was safe, Dick got up and once again fumbled with his technology. He spent a good time checking them over and reminding himself what they did. But there had been one that he hadn't touched. That was the one weapon he remembered how to use . . . But it was the only weapon that was stained with the blood of countless people. This was weapon was something that Dick was putting off touching, scared that if he did, he would revert back to his old ways.

But he knew he would have to use it to defend himself in his fight against Anarky and the others. It was the only weapon that he would need, the others just backups and quirks for his missions. Dick knew all of this yet he left this weapon till he had no other weapon to look over and even then he was reluctant to pick it up. Just touching it made him remember all the lives he had coldly taken with it sharp blade. He didn't linger on these memories though. He didn't have the time. He had to check over his weapon of death.

As Dick looked it over and flexed his arm to test it, he could feel the name he had given to himself danced on the tip of his tongue. He could feel it begging to be spoken, to be once again accepted as his true name. But if he did that, would he still be Robin? Or would that be throwing his hero persona away? Dick shook his head at his childish thoughts. He can't be Robin when he fights Anarky. They knew (and feared) him as his old name, someone who he hadn't been for so long. But that didn't mean he had to throw Robin away. No, Robin would still be alive deep down inside him . . . He just wouldn't be able to be Robin for a while . . .

All thoughts of this floated away when Dick let his weapon rest upon his shoulder as he let a single warning for Anarky (even though Anarky wasn't anywhere close by) fall from his lips.

"The Reaper's back."

**A/N- **Seeing as what Dick's true name is, I bet you can guess what his weapon is! XD I'll tell you guys soon but guess anyway! This was published on 9-16-12 (depending on where you live) with the length of 1,249 words.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I will _never_ own Young Justice.

The more reviews, the longer the chapter!

Note- I will be referring Dick as Reaper because . . . You'll see.

The inspiration for this chapter: "Beauty Is Within Us" by Scott Matthew (his song mentions a _lot _about regret. XD

**Chapter 5**

When Dick let his true name slip from his mouth, he could feel the side of him that was Robin and Dick Grayson slip into a dark corner within his mind. With them gone . . . He no longer felt like a person . . . Just a killing machine whose only desire was to change the future. But maybe he needed to be that person again . . . That way he could complete his mission without the bonds of family and friends to hold him back.

. . . Yes, he needed to let go. Letting go of the people he had grown to care about was the only way he would be able to do his duty. He had to let them go because the truth was that he wasn't supposed to be a part of their world. Dick Grayson had never witnessed his parents' deaths, never taken in by Bruce and never had become a superhero. The first time around, Dick Grayson had died a year before his parents' performance and their grief had caused them to die.

Dick Grayson wasn't supposed to know them.

_He_ wasn't supposed to know them.

But Dick, no, _Reaper_ had taken Dick Grayson's place and had lived a life that wasn't supposed to happen. _Reaper_, not Dick, had easily lied to Mary and John Grayson and had led them to believe that Dick had recovered from his illness. That was the lie that Mary and John happily believed till their tragic deaths, leaving him feeling slightly guilty for never telling them the truth. But Reaper wouldn't allow himself to feel anything for that was the downfall of every human being . . .

Not that he was one.

Dick, _no_, _Reaper_, sighed softly as he forced himself to shut all of his thoughts out and to work on tracking Anarky and the others down. He couldn't allow himself to pretend that he was Dick any longer. He _had _to go back to being Reaper, the heartless killer and second hand man of Lex Luthor. He _had _to force himself to become Reaper again, to leave Robin and Dick caged in the back of his mind. He _had _to be Reaper until his mission was complete. Only then could he revert back to Robin . . .

But the chance of that almost nonexistent.

Because when this is all over . . . he won't have a choice about his fate. It had already been decided for him, leaving no room for arguments or complaints. He, a combination of Dick, Robin and Reaper, would have to sacrifice so much for the good of the world . . . To save the world from the worst future possible . . .

A future where evil rules.

**_Bruce Wayne's POV_**

Bruce had expected that when he got another call from Dick's school, it would be to tell him that Dick had _once again_ pulled a devious prank. He had expected to hearing Dick's cries of protest over the phone and to restraint himself from chuckling. He had expected to roll his eyes and to reply calmly and act as if Dick would receive harsh punishment once he was home. He had expected to tell Alfred that he had lost the bet and that Dick had pulled a prank just a week sooner than Alfred had expected. Bruce had expected all of these things because they were natural occurrences (with minor exceptions such as Alfred winning the bet).

But for once, the great detective was wrong.

The school had called to report Dick's absence from class, insinuating that Dick had skipped the rest of the school day. Quick to cover Dick's tracks, Bruce had smoothly replied that Alfred had picked Dick up early for a dentist appointment and that he had forgotten to call. Of course, the principal had started in on him for being irresponsible and whatnot but Bruce had hung up halfway through. He didn't want to waste more time than he already had. He had already lost an hour, an hour that could very well in end being why he would fail in finding Dick.

Bruce shook his head at his inner thoughts. He had no time to start worrying. He had to quickly find Dick to see what in the world would cause Dick to skip school. But when Bruce moved to leave his office, his phone rang once again.

"I don't have time for this," he grumbled to himself as he answered the phone.

"_Bruce._"

"Clark," Bruce muttered, wondering if Clark had some death wish.

It had only been a few days since Bruce had tried to get Clark to see that Superboy _needed_ him, that Superboy needed a good role model. Superboy needed someone that was related (if you can call it that) to him that wasn't part of the Injustice League. If Superboy didn't gain Clark as a father figure, Bruce feared, as did Dick, that Luthor would then be able to use Superboy. Clark refused to see this though; his only concern was how this affected _him_, not Superboy.

Clark was acting so unlike him, so _selfish_ that Bruce was starting to worry that Superboy's sudden appearance had sent in into a permanent state of shock. But Bruce kept his thoughts to himself, waiting, _hoping_, that his friend (not that he would ever call Clark that) would do the right thing by his own choosing.

"_Did you know that Dick's not in school?_"

Bruce wanted to strangle Clark over the phone. How did _he _know? Surely Clark hadn't uncovered yet another power . . .

"Yes."

Not that it was any of _his_ business. If anything, he should be worrying about Superboy, his clone!

"_Oh . . . Then I guess you know what he's doing in my city._"

_His_ city? Why would Dick be there? Without even telling him? Was something going on that Dick wasn't telling him about? . . . Was that why Dick had looked different this morning?

"Clark, where is he right now?" Bruce asked sternly, swiftly shifting in Batman mode.

"_Well . . . Dick isn't in my city exactly . . ._"

"Then where is he?" Bruce bit out, tired of this game.

"_. . . But if you want to know where _Robin_ is, he's heading towards some warehouses._"

Okay, that just blew Bruce's theory of drugs or something. If he was in Robin mode . . . That meant he was doing something that _Dick _couldn't be seen doing in broad daylight. But what exactly was he doing? And why was he alone?

"I'm on my way."

**A/N- **Oh, things are heating up! XD Please review! This was published on 9-27-12 with the length of 1,181 words.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry for not updating sooner! Please enjoy and review! I'll tack on fifty words to 500 for every review for the next chapter!

**Chapter 6**

**_One Hour Later_**

After some very careful following, Batman and Superman had shadowed Robin's movements into Warehouse 13 in Metropolis. When they had first entered the warehouse, their eyes took in the shelves that seemed to have endless amount of clutter and junk. Nothing special or abnormal had caught their eyes so they continued to quietly follow Robin so they could find out what he was up to. Of course in the beginning of this "mission", Superman had suggested that Batman should just quit being a spy and ask Robin what he was doing. Batman had shot that option down, saying that Robin obviously hadn't wanted Bruce to know what he was up to. Superman, being the idiot that he is, tried to convince Bruce that Robin was trying to get his attention and that this was just a neon sign for him. Those words had been lost on Batman though; he had been too focused on stringing a theory together.

But that theory had been lost once they reached the back of the warehouse.

With a quick glance to check behind him, Robin searched the shelf that was pushed against the back of the warehouse and pulled out a fake, green diamond. With their eyebrows arched, Batman and Superman watched as Robin's eyes scanned the floor until they locked on something on. Robin quickly crouched down and placed the fake diamond upside down, resting on its flat surface. He then stood up, placed his left foot on the diamond and _pushed_ the diamond into the floor! This seemed to trigger some device, creaks and groans of some machine echoing in the large warehouse. With his arms crossed against his chest, Robin watched as the floor in front of him _sunk_ and formed stairs that went deep into the ground. Superman and Batman could barely believe their eyes as they watched Robin confidently descend into the bizarre passage.

". . . Clark, are you sure that's Dick?" Batman asked calmly as he crept toward the stairs.

Superman nodded. "Positive. Why?"

"Because this doesn't feel right."

"Excuse me?"

"This entire situation. It doesn't seem nor feel right. This . . . This feels like a trap."

"But this is _Dick_! He wouldn't do something like-"

"Yes, _Dick_ wouldn't and neither would Robin. But I don't think that is Dick," Batman said as he started down the stairs with Superman right behind him.

"How can you tell? And if it's not Dick . . . Then who is it? And where is Dick?" Superman asked softly so his voice wouldn't carry down the stairs.

Batman halted for a moment. "Because Dick doesn't use his left foot unless he's fighting. This imposter used his left foot just now so this cannot be Dick."

Superman frowned. "You didn't answer my second and third question."

"That's because I don't have an answer to either yet," Batman answered tightly as he started down the stairs again.

"I hope Dick isn't in some kind of trouble," Superman muttered as he worked on quietly creeping down the stairs.

"That makes two of us."

**_Haly's POV as Dick walked away_**

Haly couldn't explain the rush of emotions that he was currently feeling nor would he ever attempt to. It was so painful to watch Dick walk away with such a burden upon his shoulders. The sight made him want to cry or to call Bruce so he'd stop Dick from completing his mission.

But Haly didn't.

He merely memorized how Dick's shoulders seemed so young yet so strong and how his feet seemed to be on a death march. Haly imprinted this image of Dick into his memory so when Dick didn't come back, he could explain how hard it was for Dick to Bruce. Oh yes, Haly had never believed in the lie he had told Dick just minutes ago. He knew that Dick wasn't lying about how everything would turn out and how Dick would never see him or the past again. But Haly had wrapped himself in denial, hoping that everything would work out okay and happy.

He knew that it wouldn't . . . Not like how he wanted it.

He knew that Dick would save the world's future and make everything as they should have been the first time around. Haly knew this and wanted it but didn't wish for Dick to pay the price for the world's happiness. Call him selfish but he wanted Dick to be able to act his age and have fun like all the other teenagers. He didn't want Dick to have only a taste of that life and then have to sacrifice himself for people who would never know. He didn't want Dick, a child, to have to do the things he would have to do. It just wasn't fair! Why should a _child _save the future? Why not an adult who knew what they would be facing and the price? Why did it have to be a young soul, so young that he barely got a taste of life?

Why did it have to be Dick?

Haly gritted his teeth as he sharply turned his gaze away from Dick's retreating form. He couldn't allow himself to watch Dick walk away anymore. It would just haunt his dreams if he watched until Dick vanished. It would _kill_ him if he did. In his mind if he didn't see Dick disappear, then Dick would come back. Dick would come back with a happy grin and a big huge that would warm Haly's heart.

. . . If only that were true.

**A/N- **I hope you enjoyed Haly's POV. This was published on 10-27-12 with the length of 981 words.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Don't own YJ!

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! LIFE HAPPENED!

**Chapter 7**

Dick once again sighed as he glanced at his watch, realizing that yet another hour had passed and there had been no sign of Anarchy and the others. This was strange and _very_ frustrating. They should have attacked by now! They _needed_ to attack before his teammates come back from their little vacations! If his teammates caught even the slightest glimpse of Anarchy, everything would be ruined. All of Dick's plans and careful tactics would be set aflame and would become ashes.

Everything would be in vain.

_Everything._

Dick bit his tongue as he felt a frustrated sigh bubble up his throat. He would just have to be patient. Maybe Anarchy would attack-

A sudden migraine tore through Dick's skull, causing his thoughts to stop. He clenched his fists as he tried to deal with the pain. It wasn't that hard seeing as he had been through _much_ worse in his future-

_Don't . . . Don't go there._

He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, hoping that it would ease his migraine. He couldn't afford to be distracted by this little headache when he begins his fight with Anarchy, someone who has hated his guts for years. If Dick allowed this pain to distract him, he would fail his mission and the world. He would let everything he worked for fall to pieces.

_This fight . . . It's not going to be fair. Three against one? Yep, not fair at all . . ._

Dick smirked at his thoughts. Oh, it wasn't going to be fair alright but not because of unfair numbers. It was because they would be fighting _him_, the Reaper. They would need at least ten more people for it to be a semi-fair fight. After all, he had been trained half way to death in the future and then was trained by _Batman_ in the past.

They wouldn't stand a chance.

_Unless I let this infuriating headache get to me. _

But Dick knew he wouldn't and therefor would win the fight, sending Anarchy back to the future. This act would hopefully give Dick some more time, something he desperately needed. "The Incident" would happen in just six weeks and Dick knew that he needed to be there to save the day. He _had_ to be there so the Justice League wouldn't fall and so that the Injustice League couldn't take over the world.

He just needed six weeks.

But Dick knew he wouldn't get six weeks. He may get a couple of weeks or more but nothing close to six weeks. If he couldn't be there to save the Justice League, this situation left him only one solution. However, this solution was something that Dick wanted to avoid at all costs and he would do anything to _not_ have to choose it. He knew that this solution was easier (in some ways) and would most definitely guarantee a new future but Dick was scared. He was _so_ scared that this would change everything, everything that he had grown to love. He just wasn't ready for this solution or its repercussions . . .

. . . He wasn't ready to tell Batman, the Justice League and Young Justice the truth.

He knew that if he told them the truth, chaos would spread like wildfire within both teams. He knew Batman's pride would be harshly damaged and he knew that it would ruin the chances of Batman ever trusting another human being again. Dick _knew_ that this time, telling the truth wouldn't set anything free; it would only destroy everything that he had built. Even Young Justice would be destroyed. Batman would probably disband it since the team had been Dick's idea (an idea that was set in place for "the Incident") and wouldn't want anything to remind him of Dick. Dick, being Dick, wouldn't be able to blame Batman or any of the others for their actions or the feelings of distrust they would most definitely feel for him.

But that wouldn't stop him from saving them.

No, he would continue on with his mission and would never allow them to find out just _how much_ he would be sacrificing for their lives. Instead, Dick would allow himself to written down in history as someone who had manipulated the Justice League for his own benefit. He would allow all of this just so they would never know just what he had prevented and saved. He would let them think that he had come from the future to stop an event from happening and that they were merely tools to him.

He would never let them know the truth, letting them think that the event had nothing to do with them.

Dick couldn't help the bitter chuckle that filled the silence around him. He knew that his heart would be severely broken once this was all over. After all, seeing the people he considered family actually _hate_ him would be devastating but he couldn't let them know the truth. If they learned of the truth, their confidence would be crushed and that would surely send out shockwaves.

He couldn't let that happen . . . He couldn't.

. . . He just cared too much.

**A/N- **I was going to put some Batman POV in there but changed my mind. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ This was published on 12-27-12 with the length of 917 words.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

I don't have an excuse for not updating sooner . . .

**Chapter 8**

To say that Lex Luthor was merely mad was quite the understatement. Richard Wright, Reaper as Lex called him, had set his entire future aflame. If he were to _actually _succeed in preventing "the Incident", Lex could kiss his future plans good bye. That was something that Luthor didn't want to happen. No, he wanted to continue as Earth's ruler in disguise and to set his final plan in motion. He wanted to use his human puppets to manipulate his fellow citizens into making a final decision.

_But that child and his "parents" have ruined my chances!_

Luthor grinded his teeth and clenched his hands as he stared outside of the window, his eyes not truly seeing the scenery. He was truly frustrated at the child who he had trained himself. Richard could have had it all and the title that would could with it. No, _Reaper_ could have had it all at the wave of his hand. Richard was just his civilian disguise and nothing more while his alternate ego was Luthor's loyal _pet _dog. But weren't dogs supposed to be loyal? Yes! So why had Reaper decided to betray his master? Had those stupid scientists brainwashed him? Had someone infiltrated Reaper's mind and place the desire to destroy the future?

. . . Or had this been the plan from the start?

"Sir?"

Luthor, his eyes unfocused, turned around to see one of his pets hovering in the doorway. "What is it?"

"The other scientists have fixed the time machine. What are your next orders?" the pet asked with an unsteady voice.

"Send Anarky, Leo and Poison Oak immediately. We have no time to waste," Luthor replied as he turned back around to once again stare at the scenery.

The pet nodded timidly and his blonde hair moved slightly. "Yes, sir."

Seeing that Luthor was too far into his thoughts to formally dismiss him, the pet backed away and shut the door. He then sauntered down the elegant and flashy hallway and into a small closet. Once he knew that no one would be able to his face, he ripped off what seemed to be a mask made of human-like skin and gratefully tore off the blonde wig. Once he was done removing his false appearance, the pale-skinned pet reached into his back pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an IPhone. As a smirk crossed his once calm face, he turned the electronic on and waited impatiently for his associate to answer.

After waiting a few moments, someone finally answered.

"Blade, Reaper said to _not_ blow your-"

"It's time, Pandora."

" . . . When do we leave?"

"Ten minutes from now."

"I'm on my way."

**_Pandora's POV_**

Once she ended the call, she turned around to lock her gaze upon an elderly woman. "Do you catch that?"

The elderly woman chuckled. "Of course. Just because my eyes have failed me does not mean my ears have too."

Pandora ran her right hand through her black and blonde hair as she gave a soft chuckle. "Of course not. It just means I'll have to be extra careful when discussing battle plans around you."

"Now you know that I hold no loyalty for Lex Luthor. I merely pretend so that I can once again speak to Richard."

"You know that he doesn't go by that name," Pandora said with a frown. "Reaper doesn't like it."

The woman snorted. "He also doesn't like it when I hug him but does that stop me from hugging him? No."

Pandora sighed heavily. "You know, you shouldn't push his buttons. He's proven time and time again that he is not against slitting someone's throat."

" . . . You really believe that, don't you?"

"That Reaper doesn't have a conscience despite his young age? Of course. Just look at the body count."

The elderly woman's smile twisted into a sad one. "You truly have never tried to see the person underneath Reaper, have you?"

"No," Pandora replied as she shrugged. "I have no use for the person beneath Reaper and besides, I have no evidence that there _is _another persona in Reaper. If he were truly a soft-hearted child, wouldn't I know? After all, I am older than him."

"So Blade is the only one who believes after all . . . How disappointing."

"Blade believes what?"

"That Reaper isn't as heartless as he seems."

Pandora snorted at the woman's words. "Yeah, tell that to all the innocent people he killed at Luthor's feet. No, Reaper is the coldest killer of all of the clones. Even with Two-Face's punishments, I still can't stomach killing women and children. Unlike Reaper, _I_ have a heart. Well, a piece of one."

_Yes . . . Even though I can easily kill men without any regret or guilt, the thought of mercilessly killing women and children is something I can't bear. But is Reaper like that? No. He has proven time and time again that he feels nothing, absolutely nothing._

_. . . It's actually kind of scary._

Anxious to leave, Pandora turned and started towards the door. "I have to get going. Bye, old lady."

"Good bye, Pandora. Tell Richard I said hello . . ."

_Seriously, stop calling him Richard! It's driving me nuts!_

Pandora merely nodded, letting her frustration go unnoticed. It would do her no good if she let the woman know how their conversation affected her.

" . . . And be careful."

Pandora let a smirk cross her face. "I'm a clone of the superhero Artemis. How could I possibly be careful?"

**A/N- **I know that that last line must have blew you guys out of the water. So tell me what you think! Give me your theories! This was published on 3-2-13 with the length of 1,000 words (hope the length makes up from not updating sooner).


	10. Author's Note

I know, I know. You thought this was a chapter. I'm sorry but I need some guidance. I'm torn between four different ways to write this chapter and I need help. But I can't tell that here. For more info (and to help me!), please visit my tumblr (yes, I got one just for you guys). I thought you guys would like a site to go to ask me questions.

tearsofthemoon17.

Just copy that (if you can) and read my latest post. I explain more there.

Please help me! The sooner I get some answers, the sooner I can replace this author's note with a chapter!

*Didn't know that the link wasn't there. -_- Had to come back and fix that.


End file.
